Withered Lily
by Nurikowolf
Summary: Axel and Roxas are the best of friends, but Roxas doesn't know his best friend is really a werewolf in disguise. Not only that, but has he developed feelings for the red head? What about college? Rated M for later.. AkuRoku, Zemyx, SoRi and more later....
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**

Please be kind! Rewind x3 Anywho, welcome to my first Ficcie here in . I have uploaded ones before on an old ass account, but ah, sadly there were old and shitty. Reviews are love, and I really do want some constructive crits and such. I will write moar, this is only a little snippet and it is way in progress! Wanted to get something up for AkuRoku day and such, so I hope you all enjoy this.

**Summary: **

Axel and Roxas are the best of friends, but Roxas doesn't know his best friend is really a werewolf in disguise. Not only that, but has he developed feelings for the red head? What about college? A little Zemyx on the side x3

* * *

**The Withered Lily**

Roxas had never met anyone in his life like Axel Flynn. Axel was charming, handsome and had this strange quirk about him that Roxas adored. Axel's body temperature always seemed warmer than the average person's and to him it was comforting. Like drinking a warm cup of cocoa on a rainy or cold winter day. The pair were inseparable, and had been since Axel pretty much had saved his ass when his car broke down. Not only did his car break down, but it had to break down in the worst part of the city that was designated for the monsters of the city, the non human creatures. Sure everyone knew about them, but the werewolves were the ones that Roxas feared most and avoided that part of the city like the plague. Roxas' car had broken down one night, in the cold and dark of a small side street. Figuring he was probably wolf fodder, he began to panic and therefore lost all common sense that told him; CELL PHONE.

At first Roxas was suspicious of the strange red head that seemed to appear out of nowhere and just in the nick of time. Sure he was in the werewolf district, but werewolves were monsters and this green eyed man was no monster. He was an ordinary human being that happened to have the most piercing green eyes Roxas had ever seen. And the wild spiked hair and facial tattoos, well there couldn't be anything dangerous about him other than maybe he was one of those crazy whack-jobs that were harmless and all big cities had them. But werewolves were monsters and didn't have compassion for anyone. They killed, mindlessly and violently and had no disregard for anyone they hurt. And with that logic, there was no way that Axel could be a werewolf. He had stopped and helped him fix his car. Something wrong with the distributor cap, or was it that it simply over heated? Maybe it was a sparkplug. Whatever it was caused the pair to be thrown into their deep friendship.

Roxas wanted to repay the red head with anything, and settled with going out for coffee and just getting to know one another better. The following afternoon was spent laughing and sharing stories from high school and even speak about college. They'd become close, the pair continuing to talk about their future plans and what schools they each wanted to go to, what school they hoped they would get into. Well, not for Axel, he was already attending the prestigious Destiny Prep University. Roxas secretly hoped he could get into that school, they had so much to offer and it was a total coincidence that Axel attended that school. Soon enough however, they gradually got closer and soon Roxas would introduce Axel to his friends as well as his brother Sora.

Roxas didn't really like some of Axel's friends, and as soon as Axel had picked up on that, he was sure not to bring them around as often. Roxas didn't like Riku, thought the silver haired male was condescending and quite arrogant. Always full of himself and knew he was good looking to boot. Though, his brother did take quite the liking to him, Roxas would never understand why. One of the few people Roxas did like, was Demyx. Demyx was free spirited and could be quite smart at times, though he himself didn't realize it at that moment. And then there was Zexion, the quiet book worm that always knew what to say in any situation. Slate hair always covered one side of his face, and they all teased him about being 'emo' but, they all knew he really wasn't like that underneath.

Their little group grew from two, to six in a matter of months and that suited Roxas just fine. They all got along for the most part, laughing and joking. They spent their free time at the small cafe–Paopu– owned by one of Axel's friends; Marluxia. Marluxia had oddly pink hair that was past his shoulders and everyone swore up and down that he was gay. Whatever floated your boat, Roxas guessed. Not like he wasn't gay or anything. They spent most of their time in the cafe, hanging out and relaxing on the large couch by one of the big bay windows. The months had flown by and soon it was October and everyone was talking about school again.

Today's little outing to the cafe was particularly amusing, in that Demyx was bouncing off his seat because of too much caffeine in his system. Zexion was trying too hard to calm the bouncing blond down. Demyx was giggling and waving his paper cup around, singing off key to some imaginary song that had nonsensical lyrics anyway. Zexion was starting to give up and Axel was laughing. It was odd though, Roxas thought, that Demyx would have the same higher body temperature that Axel had. Maybe it was a rare genetic defect. Roxas didn't care, he was too busy laughing at Demyx who jumped on the table singing; "Margaritaville."

Roxas kept to himself, sipping on the vanilla latte he was enjoying. He couldn't understand _why_ Axel lived in that part of the city. It gave him the heebie jeebies. He sighed happily and leaned back against the couch, enjoying the warmth radiating off of Axel's body. It was comforting on these cold days, and even better than the latte he was drinking. Axel of course found Roxas' company comforting as well, since Roxas' temperature was significantly cooler than his own. Roxas pulled his scarf from around his neck and sighed softly. Axel heard the soft exhalation of breath, smelling the sweet coffee on his breath. He quirked an eyebrow at this and Roxas hunkered down into the couch.

"Something the matter Roxas?" Axel asked. Roxas looked up at Axel, smiling warmly and shaking his head. "Are you sure? You seem distracted or something." Axel said. What Axel didn't know was he'd hit the nail on the head with that observation. Roxas knew he couldn't hide anything from the redhead and sighed in defeat.

"No, I was just thinking." Roxas said, swirling his coffee in his hand. "School's starting soon, and I still haven't gotten any letters from the schools I applied to." he said, biting his lip. "You're still going to Destiny, aren't you?" he asked and Axel nodded. "I'm just a little stressed out about it." he said with a shrug.

Demyx came up behind Axel and rested his arms on the other's red hair. "No need to worry Roxas!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure you'll be getting your letters in the mail soon! You're like, a total genius! Smart like Zexy." he said with a smile. "Seriously Roxas, you'll get into the school you want. You'll have schools _begging_ for you to come, once they see how smart you are." Demyx said with a smile.

Axel pushed Demyx off his head and then looked back to Roxas. "He's right you know. Besides, whatever school you go to, I'm sure you'll do great. For me, two more years and I'm free!" he said with a little chuckle. "Whatever school you get into, I'll help you with the whole freshman thing. I'm sure all the schools have orientation and all that useless crap, I'll keep you company so you won't be totally bored like when I went through it." he said with a chuckle, running fingers through his red spiked hair. "You'll be in a dorm, won't you?" he asked and Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, wherever I go that's what the plan is. No need to pay for an apartment, just tack it onto the bill." Roxas said with a shrug. "Plus, I'm so tired of staying at home all the time, no offense to Sora or anything. I mean, he's going off to college in the city." he said. "Don't want to be stuck at home, ya know?" he said.

"Sounds like a good plan." he heard Zexion mutter from the end of the couch. Demyx was huddled against him like a peaceful little puppy while the slate haired male ignored him. "What do you plan on majoring in Roxas?" he asked. "Something useful, I hope." he said, glancing at Demyx who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Musical talent is useful!" he said with a smirk. "I'm gonna be famous one day, just you wait and see." he said.

Roxas smiled and turned his attention back to the slate haired male. "I'm planning on majoring in literature, and take some Biology classes. I want to learn more about the different species around her, like the werewolves, and stuff." he said, turning to look up at Axel who had stiffened for a moment. The red head recovered quickly and blinked, shaking his head and letting out a little chuckle. "What? Don't laugh!" Roxas scolded. "You're the one that lives in the same district as them! I don't know how you can stand it around those _monsters_." Roxas said, shaking his head. Roxas looked up at Axel and then tilted his head to the side. "You have a dorm, or are you going to stay in your apartment?" Roxas asked.

Axel inwardly cringed at _monsters_ and then the question was posed to him. "Dem and I are staying on campus. Zexion, you?" he asked the slate haired male. He was content to read his book as Demyx quietly relaxed against the smaller male. "Hey! Earth to Zexion! Are you joining us this year or are you staying at home?" he asked again.

"I think I'll stay on campus this year." Zexion replied after a moment, looking up from his book. "Easier to study that way, closer to the library. And since our little group has grown, it might be more fun, nicer to hang out." he said with a little shrug, giving Axel one of his rare smiles. "I think I'll take Dem home." Zexion said. "He totally crashed from the caffiene. I'll see you two later." the slate haired male said, standing up and pulling a sleepy Demyx up with him.

Axel and Roxas waved as their friends left the cafe. Roxas smiled and shook his head as Demyx yawned and trudged out of the cafe. "I think I'm gonna head home too. If Sora comes home without me, Mom is gonna get worried." Roxas said, standing up and wrapping his scarf back around his neck. He stretched his arms over his head and Axel let his green eyes trail along the other's lean body.

"Wait." Axel said suddenly. Roxas blinked and looked down at him. "Wait.. ahh.. do you.. wanna come over? For like movies and stuff?" Axel asked a little nervously. "I mean, for pizza and hanging out. You've never come over before." he said, looking at the ground and twiddling his fingertips together in a little bit of a fidget. Roxas looked hesistant and Axel sighed. "It's alright, another time." he said, with a smile. Roxas bit his lip, the inner debate whether or not to go to that part of town waging a silent war in his head.

"I.. I dunno..." he said, glancing up at Axel.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Why thank you so much for your reviews~! Just a couple of reviews made me want to update with Chapter two. It's a little shorter, I'm sorry but I promise to keep updating as much as I can. Thank you to all who faved, and commented it helps a lot! I would like constructive crits, if you have them =3

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, except for the idea.. I suppose lol. Based off an ongoing roleplay between a friend and I

On with the show c:

* * *

"_Wait." Axel said suddenly. Roxas blinked and looked down at him. "Wait.. ahh.. do you.. wanna come over? For like movies and stuff?" Axel asked a little nervously. "I mean, for pizza and hanging out. You've never come over before." he said, looking at the ground and twiddling his fingertips together in a little bit of a fidget. Roxas looked hesitant and Axel sighed. "It's alright, another time." he said, with a smile. Roxas bit his lip, the inner debate whether or not to go to that part of town waging a silent war in his head._

"_I.. I dunno..." he said, glancing up at Axel._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**

Roxas looked up at Axel, a silent debate running through his mind. Ever since they had met, Roxas had avoided Axel's apartment in the werewolf district. He was terrified of it, always frightened that he'd run into one of the monsters that inhabited it. But, hanging out with Axel was a little more important than avoiding the place he hated most. Besides, school was starting soon and he didn't know if he was even going to be able to hang out with Axel as much as he used to. That is, if by some off chance he got into the same school as Axel and Demyx.

He shifted on the balls of his feet and gave a small smile. "A...alright." he said with a small smile. "Sure, I guess I could handle it." he said with a smirk. "Let me just give my mom a call and let her know I'm going to your house." Roxas said, digging out his cell phone. "I guess I'll grab some clothes too. As much as I don't want to stay where those _monsters_ live, I definitely don't want to be outside in a car driving at night." he said with a shudder. Calling his mother, it was a short phone call to let her know that he'd be home in a little bit before he was going to Axel's. It seemed all well and good when he hung up and put his phone in his pocket again, but there was something off about his mother today. He looked up at Axel and ran his fingers through his spiked blond hair. "You don't mind driving me home, do you?" he asked. "So I can get a change of clothes." he said.

"Sure, it's no problem." Axel said, grinning. He stood up from his seat and pulled his hooded sweatshirt over his lean form, even if he didn't need it. "Let's get going then." he said, walking out of the cafe with Roxas in tow. Roxas shivered in the cool and crisp fall air, shoving his hands into the pockets of his peacoat. "Cold?" Axel asked and Roxas nodded. Soon they made their way to Axel's sleek red 1968 Camaro SS; the pair always joked that Axel had stolen it. Axel argued that he bought it to match his hair. Opening the passenger door for Roxas, the blond climbed in and Axel shut the door before going around to the driver's seat. He started up the car, cranking the heater for Roxas before pulling out of the parking lot. Axel pulled off his hoodie, tossing it into the back seat and drove down the street toward the small neighborhood that held Roxas' apartment complex.

Roxas shared the apartment with two other people; his mother and twin brother Sora. Roxas always complained about Axel's living situation, but the red head couldn't see how the boy could share the small one bedroom apartment with Sora. He couldn't see how _anyone _could stand to live with Sora at all. He continued his trek through the city, only to have Roxas tug on his shirt sleeve and point out the window.

"Hey, Axel.. you drove past my house." Roxas said, looking out of the passenger window. Axel blinked and shook his head, looking out the window. He had indeed passed the blond's apartment complex. After all, the dingy apartments all looked the same. Cookie cutter buildings that only varied slightly in color and sometimes varied in shape. But most were gated and bars on the windows. He winced internally, hating that Roxas lived here. After all, werewolves were a bit less scary than humans. At least where he lived, people didn't have to be as cautious one would have to be in a _human_ neighborhood. Axel continued to drive, turning around at the next light. He parked on the side of the street near Roxas' apartment and killed the engine. He looked over to Roxas and sighed softly, drumming his fingertips on the steering wheel.

"I don't think your mom would appreciate me coming in." he chuckled. "She threw me out of the house last time." he said, rubbing the back of his head. "But then again, she had been drinking. Maybe she won't remember." he snickered.

"Maybe you should stay. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few." he said. "I just don't want any conflict, ya know. In and out, I promise." he said, holding up two fingers in a little salute. "Scout's honor." he said before getting out of the car. He gave a little wink before walking up to the gate surrounding their apartment complex. Punching in the little security code, he entered the gate and disappeared from Axel's view.

Roxas sighed, tugging at his blond hair. He knew his mother was going to hive him hell when he got inside, and it was something he didn't want Axel to see or know about. He pulled the peacoat closer to his form and walked down the small stretch of pavement to his apartment. Coming to his apartment; 13, he dug out his keys and opened the door. Stepping into the dark apartment, he winced at the stench of cigarettes and the faded smell of an air freshener. When Roxas didn't see his mother or Sora, he heaved a sigh of relief and moved to the bedroom he shared with his brother Sora. Grabbing a black duffel bag, he shoved some clean clothing into it as well as something to sleep in. He grabbed up his needed toiletries; a tooth brush and a hair brush before double checking himself. He wished he could just run away and stay with Axel, but with school starting soon, Axel would be staying on campus. Roxas sighed and began to walk out of his room when he ran into his mother. She had to have been drinking or something, her walk was staggered and she looked like she'd been crying. Roxas froze for a moment before beginning to walk past her. His mother reached out and snatched his arm in her hand and forced him to stop. He glanced up at her, shifting his bag onto his other shoulder and gave her a small smile.

"And where do you think you're going? You're leaving me like your no good father, aren't you? Leaving me for some boy.. just like your father you little fa—" she slurred and Roxas shook his head, pulling out of her grasp.

"No mom." he said. "I'm going to Axel's. I just called you and you told me it would be alright. I'll be back in the morning don't worry." Roxas assured his mother, but she wasn't listening. He tugged away from her, backing up and bracing himself for the fit of rage she usually lapsed into.

* * *

Read and Review please~

Any suggestions? Comments, crits, all are loved.. no flames please D:


End file.
